What If Things Had Been Different?
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: What if Ulrich was sent to Kadic because of his famous rich parents? If Odd was a juvenile delinquent? Yumi "supposedly" forgot her culture? Aelita's an orphan? And Jeremy's too smart for public school?
1. Chapter 1

What If Things Were Different?

What if the soccer playing brunette had rich, famous parents who sent him to boarding school? The strong Japanese girl forgot her culture? The oddball was instead a juvenile delinquent? The pinkette lost her parents and was an orphan? The well known genius was too smart for public school?

General P.O.V.

A tall brunette stepped out of the limo covering his eyes with sunglasses.

"Now Ulrich I want you to do good here. You won't have us to blame now."

"Yes, Dad." The teenager sarcastically. "Where's Mom?"

"On a business trip."

"Of course she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Dad, nothing. All I'm saying-"

The brunette cut himself off as he bumped into a girl.

"Would you watch where you're going?" The girl huffed.

"And what makes you think it's my fault?"

"Because you bumped into me that's why."

"Maybe next time you'll move out of the way."

"And maybe next time you'll watch where you're going."

He locked eyes with the feisty girl.

"You see Yumi. That's why you're here in the first place. You're being rude and to a Stern at that." A middle aged man scolded her.

"Dad I don't care who he is."

"You should." The young Stern snorted.

"Well I don't." She retorted to the teen. "I don't care what you're used to but I'm not going to bow down to you just because your parents are rich. I'm not like other girls."

"You sure aren't." He muttered to his self as she stormed away.

"I am so sorry for her behavior." Yumi's dad apologized.

Ulrich opened his mouth to tell him it was fine, but his own father beat him to it.

"I know, teenagers these days." Ulrich wondered how his dad knew when he was never around.

"I should go.. You know unpack or something." Ulrich excused himself.

"I'll be by your dorm to say bye Ulrich."

"Okay Dad." He answered but knew he really wasn't.

Ulrich walked towards the dorms secretly hoping to see Yumi again.

With Yumi:

After I left my father I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey."

I turned to see a pinkette giving me a smile.

"What's up?"

"I was looking for someone to sit with, but every guy looks disgusting and these girls seem really…"

"Snobbish?" The older girl offered.

"Right. I'm Aelita."

"Yumi."

We chatted as we found an empty table to sit at.

"Hello ladies."

The girls looked up as they saw Ulrich and a blonde sitting across from them.

Yumi's smile slid off her face replacing it with a scowl.

"You know them?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Unfortunately I know the brunette."

"I'm Odd." The blonde introduced.

"I'm Aelita. And this is Yumi, but she's too busy having a glaring contest."

"I think Ulrich's finally met his match." He laughed.

"You two know each other?"

"He's my best friend." He shrugged.

"Do you have to sit here?" Yumi questioned.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Ulrich shot back.

"I'm being rude because you annoy me."

"And I have to sit here because you like me."

"I don't like you."

"You say that now."

"Is it just me or do they have a thing for each other?" Aelita whispered to Odd.

"They have a thing for each other." He confirmed.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" A shy blonde asked. "There aren't anymore seats."

Yumi and Ulrich snapped out of their argument looking at Aelita and Odd.

"Can I have your cake?" Odd questioned mooching.

"Um, okay."

"Then you can sit here."

They laughed as they shifted making room for him.

"I'm Jeremy."

"I'm Aelita. This is Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd."

"Hey." Yumi smiled breaking contact from Ulrich.

"Oh my gosh are you Ulrich Stern?" A girl with long black hair asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich answered.

Yumi tried to hide her anger at the girl.

"I'm Sissy and I love you so much."

"Uh, thank… you."

"Move along." Yumi spoke up. "There's a sign that says this is a no fan girl zone."

The others snickered as Sissy stormed away.

"Jealous Yumi?" Ulrich laughed.

"No way Ulrich. I just don't like fan girls." She gritted her teeth blushing.

"Right." He said not convinced.

"How about we go check out the dorms then?" Aelita suggested before a fight could break out.

"Sure." The two blondes agreed.

They all stood up leaving left the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

What If Things Had Been Different?

Odd's P.O.V.

As we started walking up to the dorms my phone started ringing.

"Who is it Odd?"

"Just my mom. I need to take this." Lying to the pinkette I walked away. "Hello?"

"Robert?"

"It's Odd." I corrected probation officer.

"Okay then Odd. How's everything going?" Melissa asked.

"Fine."

"Are you staying out of trouble?"

"I just got here."

"Yeah, but remember the first day of school last year?"

"It's going to be different this time Mel."

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to do better that's why." I explained playing in my hair.

"You say that every time."

"And every time you find away to keep me out of trouble."

"I know, I know. I'm not sure why though."

"Because you love me that's why."

"Whatever Odd. So how long are you going to be Odd, before you change your name again?"

"I'll be Odd forever now. Besides that's the name my parents gave me."

I waited for a minute until she kept talking, "That's the first time you've ever mentioned your parents."

"There's a first time for everything." I sighed staring at my shoes.

"Where are your parents Odd?"

"Not this again."

"Odd, yes this again. Maybe if we found them you wouldn't be in so much trouble."

"I get in trouble because I want to. This has nothing to do with them." I replied hotly.

"Okay Odd. I'll call you later. Please stay out of trouble."

"No promises Melissa." I smirked. "And please stop calling me in the middle of the day. People get suspicious."

"Aw I'm sorry. Does having a probation officer embarrass you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Please?"

"Stay out of trouble, then we'll negotiate." She answered before hanging up.

Even though Melissa was my probation officer she was pretty cool. She always tries to help me and keep me out of trouble. And she actually cared about me unlike my last probation officer.

I walked up to the dorms floor looking for the others.

"Aelita? What are you doing?" I questioned seeing her fill out some papers.

"Um nothing." She said nervously hiding the papers.

"Okay then. Where are the others?"

"They went to go check out the recreation room."

"Let's go then."

She looked relieved that I let it go about the papers. It's fine though since we all have our secrets.

We walked in silence until we reached the rec. room.

"What's up guys?" I called entering the room.

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the couch, for once not arguing. Jeremy was on the computer working on something.

"Nothing." Ulrich shrugged.

"Bored." Yumi moaned out.

"Ditto." Jeremy muttered out.

"Don't touch me." Yumi grumbled.

"I didn't touch you." Ulrich argued.

"You did."

"If I did, I would tell you."

"Come on boys, let get some ice cream for all of us." I suggested interrupting their argument.

"Okay." Jeremy agreed.

Ulrich just stood following us.

Once we were out of ear shot I turned to Ulrich.

"So what's going on with you and Yumi?"

"Nothing." He shrugged a light blush tinting his cheeks. "She's just fun to argue with."

"Sure." Jeremy and I said at the same time smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing it's just that you pay a lot of attention to her." Jeremy started.

"And you don't pay a lot of attention to many girls."

"I don't like her." He tried again.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"What?" I asked about Aelita staring at me.

"Nothing."

"No it's something. What is it?"

"What's going on with you and Ulrich?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Right."

"What?"

"I don't believe that. You and Ulrich definitely have something going on."

"Whatever." I tried to fight down my blush. "What's going on with you and Odd?"

"What?" She questioned blushing.

I smirked before continuing, "I see the way you look at him. He seems bad."

"I don't look at him in any way."

"Right." I mocked her.

"I don't." She stomped her foot.

I laid on the couch laughing. "Alright Aelita. Whatever you say. I was just kidding."

The boys entered the room carrying ice cream.

"Where's my ice cream?" I asked looking around.

"Here." Ulrich handed me one.

I was surprised to see that he had gotten me my favorite.

"Your welcome." He laughed walking over to the couch.

I just shook my head sitting back on the other side.

"Thank you." I told him quietly.

"Your welcome Yumi." He smiled at me.

I shivered lightly at the way he said my name.

We all sat around talking before the guys went upstairs to their dorms.

"You can't deny that you don't like Ulrich seriously." Aelita said taking his spot.

"I do like him. He's… different."

"Then make a move."

"No." I stood up turning my back.

"And why not?"

"Because Ulrich's rich and he's used to getting what he wants. He won't be serious if we got together."

"You never know." She shrugged.

"I know. And besides I can't."

"And why not?"

"You want to know why I got sent here? Because apparently I "supposedly" forgot my culture."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad thinks I'm getting to disrespectful and junk. And going with someone like Ulrich who is German and not Japanese will kill him. It pisses me off."

"Don't listen to him."

"It's hard Aelita. I'm from Japan. You get disowned for "forgetting" your culture. That's just not me though. I want to do what I want. Date who I want." I shook my head.

"Hmm. I'm thinking." She sighed standing beside me. "Guess what?"

"What? "

"Your dad isn't here now."

I smirked at what she was suggesting. "I know. I just.. I'm not sure about Ulrich yet."

"Well when you know, you let him know. Now let's go upstairs."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for the reviews. This was just a short chapter basically getting into Odd and Yumi's background and Ulrich and Yumi romance. There will be so much drama and healing in this story you're not going to believe it. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. (And maybe the chapters will get longer wink wink.)**


	3. Chapter 3

What If Things Had Been Different Chapter Three

Odd's P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs with the others until I bumped into this hot girl.

"Well, hello." I drew out.

"What's up? Have you seen Ulrich? Ulrich Stern?"

I sighed figuring she was just another fan girl. She was really pretty though. She had black and pink curly hair pulled into a bun, with mocha colored skin.

"Yeah, he's back there with the Japanese girl."

"That his girl?" She asked curiously.

"Not yet." I shrugged.

"I'm Ali by the way. Girl's captain of the soccer team.

"Odd Della Robbia. Not captain of anything."

She laughed at my joke. "You're funny. You come find me if you ever want to hang."

"That I will do."

"And I'll talk to Ulrich later then." She waved and was about to turn but stopped.

"What's up?' I asked her.

"I guess you'll have to be able to find me to hang." She pulled a Sharpie out of her pocket before writing her digits on my hand. "Call me or text me."

"Okay." I grinned before she left.

As soon as she was gone I started jumping up and down.

"What's up with you?" Ulrich asked as the others came down.

"I just met this awesome girl. And she gave me her number."

"That's cool." Ulrich shrugged as he followed Yumi into the cafeteria line.

"That's great Odd. I hope everything works out." Aelita said brightly. "Come on Jeremy."

I watched the other set of lovebirds as they walked into line. Grinning from eye to eye I joined them.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

This school was different. It was full of misfits, delinquents, and was basically one big melting pot. It was also a chance for me to be different. I actually have friends and they don't think I'm a know it all. My classes were even changed to normal classes.

"Hey Jeremy." Odd called waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? What happened?"

"We're going back upstairs. Are you coming?" Aelita asked quietly.

"Sure." I said before we all started climbing the stairs.

I noticed that Yumi and Ulrich were walking close together and that their hands were lightly brushing each other.

"Look at the lovebirds." I whispered to Odd.

He snickered lightly at the sight.

"I need to go check on something. I'll meet you guys in Ulrich and Odd's dorm." Aelita called.

"I have to take this." Odd said motioning to his phone as he left.

"Hey." We were about to walk into the dorm when we were stopped by a deep voice.

"Hi." I said to the tall guy with blue hair but was stopped when he walked past me towards Yumi.

"Well hello." He said to the Japanese girl.

I noticed how Ulrich moved closer to Yumi.

"I'm Ulrich." The brunette introduced diverting attention from Yumi.

"William." He gave a fake smile before turning back to Yumi. "And what's your name?"

"Yumi."

"Look, we have to go." Ulrich said tugging on Yumi's hand.

I followed behind the two into the dorm.

"What was that about?" Yumi asked smirking.

"What?" Ulrich questioned innocently.

"All that. You being protective and junk."

"Whatever Yumi. I don't like that guy."

"Why? Because he likes me?" Yumi fired back placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I just think you should stay away from him."

"Whatever Ulrich. You don't tell me what to do." Yumi called over her shoulder before storming out of the room with Ulrich on her heels.

"Yumi."

"No, Ulrich."

And before I knew it Ulrich had grabbed Yumi and pulled her towards him by the hips. Yumi in surprise fell into Ulrich's chest.

I watched in surprise as their lips connected.

"Well would you look at that."

They broke apart their faces bright red, before Yumi ran down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Odd." Ulrich said annoyed.

"What I'd do?" He laughed.

"I'll go talk to her Ulrich."

"Thanks Aelita.

"Can I talk to you two?" Odd questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded as we reentered the dorm.

"What's up Della Robbia?" Ulrich asked.

"Well Ulrich you know what's up with my record and all that but I need to explain to Jeremy."

"Your record?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well I'm a juvenile delinquent to be honest. I have a really bad past. And tomorrow I have a court date." He said quickly.

"How bad are the charges?" Ulrich started.

"Big drug charges. I could face a lot of time in juvie. Like months at a time. No more warnings. No more probation."

"I thought you were clean?"

"I am Ulrich. There charges are from a while back."

"Do you think… Do you think you're going to be found guilty?" I asked quietly.

"It's very possible." He nodded.

I sighed and turned away. What are the odds that I'm friends with a juvenile delinquent? And that we might not see him for a while? Because he might be sent to juvie?

"And I was wondering if you guys could cover for me tomorrow? I don't really want anyone to know."

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"So if you don't come back we'll know why?" Ulrich clarified.

"Basically." He nodded.

"Wow." I said before leaning back on the bed.

We all just sat in silence for a while.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I waited until Jeremy had left and Odd was asleep before leaving my dorm.

"Damn." I cursed when I dropped my key on the floor in the dark.

Aelita had said Yumi didn't want to talk to me but I wanted to talk to her.

I knocked quietly on the door.

"Ulrich?" Aelita said rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to Yumi."

"She's sleeping Ulrich and it's late."

"Aelita please. Just wait in my room until I come back."

She stared at me for a while before sighing. "Ulrich she's scared."

I nodded before she went down the hall with my key in her hand.

I quietly went into the girl's dorm.

"Yumi." I called gently shaking her shoulder. "Come on Yumi."

"Ulrich?" She questioned. "Go away."

"Yumi…"

"No I don't want to talk." She tried to roll back over.

"Please talk to me." I pleaded grabbing her shoulder.

"Fine." She shrugged before sitting up.

I fought hard not to stare at her cleavage.

"What? Now I'm up. Talk."

"Why did you run away earlier?"

She turned away quickly. "It doesn't matter."

"Apparently it does."

"I was scared."

I gently grabbed her chin and turned her to me. "Scared of what?"

"I was scared because I've only know you for like two days and I felt like I've know you my whole life. I'm scared because I'm not sure if we get together that you'll take us serious."

"Why would you think that? That I wouldn't be serious?"

She turned her head and started playing with her blanket.

"Because Ulrich. You're rich and famous. You're used to getting what you want. And I'm not like other girls."

"Yumi.. I like you. I promise if you gave me a chance I would be serious."

She gave me a unsure look before nodding.

"Promise?""I promise."

"We have to take it slow though Ulrich."

I leaned closer and brushed bangs out of her face. "So I guess that means I can't make you my girlfriend tonight then?" She laughed shaking her head.

"Come here." I motioned bringing her into my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I woke up to something tickling my nose. Black hair. Yumi's black hair to be exact.

"Yumi?" I called groggily.

"Shh." She shifted some more still laying on my chest.

I sighed bringing her closer.

"Yumi? Ulrich?" Aelita called as she entered the room.

"Not now Aelita."

"You two have to get up. The dorm advisor will be here soon. And if she catches you guys like that all three of us will be on probation." Aelita reasoned placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay." Yumi groaned sitting up.

"I'll give you a minute." The pinkette stepped into the hallway.

Yumi moved her hair out of her face before giving me a small smile. "Don't think I'm going to be nice to you now."

"I won't count on it." I gave her a smirk. "So I know we're taking things slow.. But does that means I can't kiss you?"

"No that's not what it means. Just not like every five minutes or anything." She shrugged.

As soon as she finished talking I connected our lips. She placed her hands around my neck, as mine claimed her hips. Our tongues fought for dominance.

"Yumi I really have to go now."

"Okay." She sighed releasing me.

"I'll see you downstairs." I called as I left the room against my will. "Later Aelita."

"Bye Ulrich."

I walked down the stairs and entered my dorm.

"And where have you been?" Odd asked grinning.

"Nowhere." I blushed.

"I think you were in Yumi's room. Where you spent the night." He raised his eyebrows suggesting perverted thoughts.

"It's not like it seems."

"Okay Mr. I-Don't-Like-Yumi-But-I-Spent-The-Night-With-Her."

"Don't you have a court date to get ready for?" I tried to divert the attention away.

"I do. But you're my best friend. So are you two together or what?"

"Or what."

"What do you mean or what?"

"When I saw you two together you both seemed to like sucking each other's face."

I blushed looking down. "It's not like that. She wants to take things slow, but she's not my girlfriend."

"She's a keeper."

"How do you know? We've only known her for like two days."

"It's just the way you two act around each other. And she wants to take things slow. Any other girl would want tell the world that her boyfriend is Ulrich Stern."

"She's just different Odd."

"That I know." He agreed. "Come on get dressed so we can go down to breakfast."

"Is food all you think about?"

"Beside girls yeah."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes before getting dressed. "Let's go."

We walked downstairs before we ran into Ali.

"Hey Ulrich, Odd."

"Hey Ali." I greeted. "Um I need to go find Yumi."

I gave Odd a look letting him know that I was leaving them alone.

"Hey Yumi." I greeted the girl I liked.

"Ulrich!"

I flinched when she hit me upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"What is going on?" I yelled gently pushing her away.

"Have you seen today's paper?" I snorted, "No why."

"Well you should." She shoved the paper into my face.

"Oh." I groaned when I saw a picture of Yumi and I kissing on the front.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say." She scolded before whispering. "That was my first kiss. My very first kiss and it's on the cover of a magazine. And we aren't even dating."

I looked down feeling kind of bad. "Come here." I gently grabbed her hand as I led her to a secluded area.

"What?"

"I promise I had nothing to do with that Yumi."

She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I promise Yumi. But I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't want to be in the paper Ulrich. Especially sharing kisses with you. What if my dad sees it?"

"Sorry." I whispered looking at my feet.

"It's okay." She relented. "I guess it wasn't really your fault."

Yumi bit her lip before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. Before she could move back I deepened it.

Next Chapter: Odd's court date, talking more about Ali, and Jeremy and Aelita. Review!


End file.
